


Untitled

by himekohimura



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble because I feel like the world needs more Malex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"You're really good at this," Alex sighed as Michael ran lotion slicked hands over Alex's back and over the two plump globes of his ass. 

Michael chuckled and said nothing, letting a finger slide between the cracks and play with the wrinkle of flesh it found there. Alex whimpered, hips rising slightly in response. Michael made a tisk sound and moved his finger away, grabbing Alex's ass in both hands and spreading them widely. Alex's whimpers turned into a moan, as Michael lowered his face to the twitching ring of muscle and licked over it wetly. 

"Oh my god," Alex said, reaching back to put a hand in Michael's hair, pulling it slightly. "Fuck."

Moving one hand away from a cheek, Michael reached around and pulled at Alex's cock, smiling as Alex moans echoed through the room. "Feels so good..." Alex said as Michael continued to lick his ass and jerk him off. 

A finger found it's way into him between the licking and Alex whimpered brokenly. "Please, Michael, please stop teasing me."

Michael's answering chuckle reverberated through Alex. "On your back," he ordered and Alex went willingly, thighs spreading to accommodate Michael as the angel brought his mouth down onto Alex's in a wet kiss. More fingers entered into him, wet with lotion spreading him for what was to come.

"In me, please," Alex begged between breaths, arching up to rub his cock against Michael. The angel breathed a sigh of agreement, breaking their kiss to push Alex's legs up and to position himself at Alex's entrance. 

"Ready?" Michael questioned, and Alex rolled his eyes, pushing back at Michael's cock. Taking that as a yes, Michael moved forward, breaching the boy slowly. Alex moaned loudly, voice bouncing off the walls as Michael bottomed out. 

"God damn it, fuck," Alex swore as Michael made the first thrust. "Michael, fuck!"

"I would love it if you would refrain from shouting my father's name in bed," Michael said, leaning over to kiss his lover. 

Alex huffed out a laugh that turned into a gasp as Michael moved steadily in and out of him, hitting the spot Michael knew would drive him wild. "Oh my, fuck, Michael, fuck, Michael!" 

"Better," Michael smirked, drawing back and pounding into Alex with determination. 

"So good...so fucking good Michael, fuck..." Alex moaned as Michael moved within him. The angel moved his hand to take Alex's cock into his hand, jerking it in time with his thrusts. "Michael, holy shit, I'm going to..." 

"Come for me, Alex, let me see you," Michael said, face flushed as he watched Alex lose control. A few thrusts later and he lost himself to the release, Alex's moans echoing around him. 

"Beautiful..." Alex said as Michael came down from his high, looking up from the bed with a fond smile. Michael returned it, leaning down to capture Alex's mouth with his own.


End file.
